Happy New Years
by bookworm527
Summary: Lily spent winter break at James house, and now she has to spend New Years Day with Remus, Sirius, and James. One-shot, R&R please! Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Lily was still half-asleep when she realized she wasn't alone. Last night's memory was fuzzy, but she could remember a countdown and a kiss.

That's it- she had come to James' place on the second night of winter break because Petunia and her whale of a fiancée, Vernon, had been even worse than usual. And last night was New Year's Eve.

Sirius and Remus had come over, (Peter had to spend it at his Aunt's house,) and due to the holiday, they were even louder than usual. There had been Firewhiskey, fireworks, and _plenty_ of noise. Then came the drunken countdown, (surprisingly, Sirius was still sober enough to count backwards from ten,) and a kiss. A kiss that quickly became a snogging session. And a snogging session that quickly became something else…

The arm around Lily's waist tightened, pulling her out of the flashback.

"Happy New Year's." James said.

"Happy New Year's, Potter."

"Oh, we're back to surnames, are we? Was last night really that bad, or do you just need a reminder?" He said, kissing down her neck to the junction of her neck and shoulder. She moaned, before someone started banging on the door, and she let out a little shriek.

"Hey, Red." Sirius smirked from the other side of the door. Lily groaned, realizing he was never going to let her forget this. "Prongs, it's almost three in the afternoon. I know you were busy all night pleasing your girlfriend, but seriously?" James put his finger to his lips across the pillow, and waited for Sirius to leave. "I know you're awake, because I could hear Red moaning," Lily blushed at this, "and if you don't come out in the next two minutes, I'm going to come in and give your fan club a picture of you _sans clothing._" James instantly jumped out of bed and ran to his closet, quickly pulling on jeans and a dark red jumper.

"Don't you dare!" James slammed the door on his best friend, (the fact that it was open all of two centimeters was irrelevant, right?) before making sure Lily was well-hidden under the sheets. Once all he could see was her hair, he reluctantly opened the door only wide enough to wedge himself through and closed it immediately, dragging Sirius away so Lily could get dressed in privacy.

"What do you want?"

"Remus and I made breakfast. We were grateful for the alone time, but four hours later, he told me to make sure you weren't dead."

"Don't worry, James, there were plenty of leftovers." Remus cut in.

"Moony, they're going to _need_ some sustenance after all that _shagging._" Sirius joked.

"Sirius, if you mention shagging one more time, I will not hesitate to hex off your favorite appendage." The three boys turned, suddenly noticing Lily standing in the doorway. Her scowl lightened to a smile before adding, "Did I hear something about breakfast?"

"Serve yourself. You might want to heat it up before you eat it, though. We made it around eleven." Remus said, gesturing to the food; just eggs, bacon, and toast. Nothing special, but it was still impressive for two teenage boys.

"That's a nice sweater." James came out with, having been momentarily stunned by her presence in the doorway. Her red hair shone even brighter against the navy v neck, and it hugged her petite form perfectly.

"Thanks. My mum gave it to me last year for Christmas." The four of them sat down; James and Lily for breakfast, Remus and Sirius for lunch.

"So, 1978." Remus stared at his bacon, suddenly losing his appetite despite the full moon being in four days. "It's weird to think about."

"Yeah…" Sirius added. It seemed everyone at the table had suddenly remembered the war that their generation was going to inherit in a few short months. Lily reached for James' hand below the table, loosely weaving their fingers together.

That simple move seemed to spur James into action- he couldn't have his lovely Lily fretting about a war. "Are you guys looking forward to graduation?" Suddenly, Sirius jumped into a detailed plan for the Marauder's graduation prank, and James saw Lily flash him a smile out of the corner of his eye. She was quickly pulled into the conversation, however, as she and Remus attempted to talk Sirius down from anything that would either set the school on fire or land him in Azkaban.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? It's my first fanfic, so it'd be awesome to get some feedback!**


End file.
